1) Technical Field
This invention relates generally to Internet Telephony, and more specifically to telephone dialing protocols.
2) Discussion of Prior Art
In conventional telephone systems, telephone numbers are a series of signaling or identifying digits that are used for a variety of purposes. A common use is dialing a telephone number corresponding to a telephone that a caller wishes to reach. Other uses include various telephone identification roles (such as caller ID or call-returning services) or for billing a call to a particular telephone account. A standard plan for assigning telephone numbers, such as the North American telephone numbering plan, is generally used as the basis for assigning telephone numbers for the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN). In conventional telephone service, a dialing plan refers to the calling methods, shortcuts and services which a caller selects based on the presence or absence of special digits or symbols (#,*) which are appended to the assigned telephone number or used in place of the telephone number. For example, with conventional telephone service, calls outside the local area code are dialed starting with a “1,” international calls are dialed starting with “011,” and custom calling services such as call return, call forwarding or speed dialing of stored telephone numbers are often selected by dialing shortcuts consisting of one or two digits and a symbol.
Internet Telephony bypasses portions of the PSTN and instead routes telephone calls over the Internet, typically avoiding long distance telephone charges. Previously, Internet Telephony required users to master a complex set of information and have a certain familiarity with Internet Protocol (IP) addresses, nickname servers, and URL terminology. This unfamiliar and sometimes arcane set of access methodologies impeded the growth of Internet Telephony because everyday consumers found it excessively complicated compared with traditional telephony.
The most commonly-used technology for Internet Telephony is NetMeeting, developed by Microsoft. NetMeeting requires two access methodologies for users to find and connect to each other. The first is for a user to log onto a series of servers called ILS servers and wait for the correct server to be explicitly identified by the e-mail address of the other party. Once the e-mail address is displayed, the user can click on the address link that will send the other party a message requesting that they accept the telephone connection. On the surface this seems uncomplicated, but increasing numbers of NetMeeting users keep the ILS servers too busy for new connections. Hence, there is no way for an entering user to connect with another user until someone leaves the ILS server, thus allowing access and subsequently a connection.
NetMeeting's second access methodology for using Internet Telephony further confounds users. A connection must be established by entering the other party's IP address in order to notify them that the caller would like to make a telephonic connection. The major impediment to making a successful connection using this method is that some dial-up users have a different IP address each time they log in. Casual Internet users must master of a complex set of utilities beyond their typical competency just to look up their own current IP address. Even if a calling user can determine his correct IP address, it must be relayed to the called user. This requires making a telephone call or sending an electronic mail message, which tends to defeat the utility of Internet Telephony.
There is, therefore, a need to overcome the above-cited shortcomings of today's Internet Telephony.